The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of multimedia content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. Today, multimedia content may be made available from fixed medium (e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, Internet, and so forth. Users may consume content with a television set, a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, a smartphone, or other devices of the like. In general, content may be customized according to the preferences of one or more viewers of the content. Therefore, it may be desirable to be able to determine who is viewing the content at a given time.